


Perfect

by Vegorott



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, literally just smut, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Yancy asks to try something new he's read and Illinois is more than willing to give it a try
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois, yanois
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on my NSFW Tumblr @iamfruitie to write some Illinois face-fucking Yancy and here we are

“Are you sure you want to try this?” Illinois asked, sitting on the edge of his bed with Yancy kneeling in front of him. They were both shirtless and had been in the middle of making out when Yancy asked if they could try something new.

“Yeah, I’ve read about it a lot and it looks fun.” Yancy was bouncing a little, his excitement was making it a little hard for Illinois to not dive right into it. 

“Let’s uh-” Illinois swallowed, telling himself to think with the head on his shoulder for just a bit longer. “Let’s set up some rules.” 

“Okay!” Yancy smiled up at him and that really was not helping. 

“If it gets to be too much hit my thigh,” Illinois said. “And don’t be afraid to give me a good wack because I want you to be safe.” 

“Wack your thigh. Got it.” Yancy nodded. 

“Do you want me to move you when I need to...ya know?”

“Cum down my throat,” Yancy stated bluntly and that threw Illinois off a little. 

“I-uh, okay. J-Just take your time and-uh-let me know when you’re ready.” 

“Gotcha.” Yancy placed his hands on the top of Illinois’ belt. “Am I good to start?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Illinois leaned back on his hands and let out a slow breath. 

Yancy hummed a little as he worked open Illinois’ belt and then the button and zipper of his pants. Illinois lifted his hips a little so Yancy could tug his pants down, along with his boxers. Yancy decided to take them off all the way and tossed them across the room. There was another pause as Yancy titled his head, looking at Illinois’ cock. Yancy gently held it in his hand and licked the very tip of it, eyes going up to see Illinois. 

Illinois could have fainted from how fast the blood rushed down at that sight. Yancy could feel in his hand what that did so he kept his eyes on Illinois as he slowly took more and more of his cock into his mouth. Illinois put a hand over his mouth to stop some curses from flowing. He needed to last at least a little bit so that they could do what Yancy wanted. 

“F-Fuck~” Illinois lost the swearing battle when Yancy started to bob his head, making sure Illinois was fully hard before moving on. 

Yancy adjusted himself to he was more centered and stopped moving his head, much to the displeasure of Illinois, but his complaint went away quickly when Yancy grabbed his hand and placed it on his head and then placed his own hands on Illinois’ thigh.

“Hm-mm” Yancy hummed that he was ready.

“Alright, I’m starting slow.” Illinois gripped Yancy’s hair, just enough so he could move Yancy’s head. “Ah, shit, Yanc~” Illinois moaned. He tested to see if he could rock his hips, pausing when Yancy gripped his thighs, but when he wasn’t hit, he continued. “This is perfect.” Illinois didn’t bother holding back his words, he knew how much Yancy  _ loved  _ them. “Fuck, this is so perfect and you feel amazing.” Yancy wiggled a little and that told Illinois that it was working. “I’ve thought about this before and this is better than I could have ever imagined.” Illinois tightened his hold on Yancy’s hair and moved a little faster. Yancy moaned as well as he could with a mouthful of cock, wishing he would have taken his pants off before this. “God, you’re just perfect Yancy. Everything about you is so perfect.” Illinois felt Yancy moan against him again and that got one out of himself as well. Now he was starting to lose it. “So good, Yanc. So good.” Illinois tilted his head back and let another low moan come out before he looked at Yancy. Yancy’s pupils were blown wide and tears were in the corners of his eyes, face flushed and his lips were stretch so nicely around Illinois’ cock. “Fuck, you always look so beautiful.” Illinois was straight-up face fucking Yancy, giving in and going all the way. The felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Yancy’s throat and with each thrust, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. “I’m, I’m gonna.” Illinois thrust harshly one more time and came, gasping a little as he pulled out of Yancy’s mouth. Yancy swallowed and licked his lips, panting when he opened his lips again. “Good?” 

“Yeah.” Yancy started palming at his crotch, painfully hard in his pants. 

“Come here.” Illinois beckoned with a finger and Yancy immediately obeyed. Illinois moved back a little so it was easier for Yancy to straddle on of his legs. “I got you, I’ll take care of that.” Illinois slipped both Yancy’s pants and boxers down. 

“Shit,” Yancy whispered his curse into Illinois’ ear. Illinois responded with a kiss to Yancy’s neck and grabbing his cock. “Ah~” Yancy’s hands went to Illinois’ shoulders and he squeezed. 

“I could hear you make those noises forever.” Illinois chuckled as he slowly pumped his hand. 

“Illy~” Yancy moved his hips against Illinois’ hand and that told Illinois to go faster and faster he went. “Illy, Illy…” Yancy didn’t last long before biting into Illinois’ shoulder and coming. 

“Still good?” Illinois heard a soft ‘uh-huh’ in reply. “Let’s get cleaned up and you taken care of.” Yancy hugged Illinois and allowed himself to be carried away.


End file.
